


Your Breath on my Lips

by LoveWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWells/pseuds/LoveWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding from a meta has Caitlin and Harry very close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> So this is my first fic! Hope you like it. It was just something that popped into my head. So yeah.  
> Also there will be another part that will be basically just smut but thought I would post this bit first.  
> :)

It was just another normal day at Star Labs.  
  
Of course there are no normal days at Star Labs and today a meta human had followed Barry back to Star Labs and had broken in using his powers. Caitlin was running tests in the med bay when Harry ran in, grabbed Caitlin’s hand and said “We need to run.” So they took off out of the cortex, Harry still holding Caitlin’s hand and Caitlin thanking god she had made the decision to wear converse this morning. Running down the corridors they could hear the meta human catching up and with the lights in the building flickering on and off the adrenaline was really spiking. Harry quickly did a left and pulled Caitlin into a room, he gave a quick look around and with no way out Harry pulled Caitlin into a small alcove in the back corner of the room and pushed her against the wall. Harry had his hands on the wall either side of Caitlin’s head, covering her body with his, their faces centimeters apart. Trying to calm their breathing so they could be as quiet as possible, as they could hear the meta human opening the doors to other rooms in the corridor. The lights were out in the room and Harry quickly flipped his hoody up over his head, he was dressed in all black as usual so Harry had the idea to camouflage in the dark. 

“Put your hands inside my hoodie.” Harry whispered.  
  
His hoody was unzipped and hanging open as his hands were still on the wall beside Caitlin’s head, so she gripped his shirt at his hips. Just then the door burst open and Harry closed the inches between their faces and touched his forehead against Caitlin’s so his hood was covering her as well. They could hear the meta walking around the room, checking it out the best he could in the dark. Caitlin could feel Harry’s breath against her lips and out of reflex she swiped her tongue over them touching Harry’s parted lips at the same. Neither of them moved but Caitlin wanted to kick herself at the awkward move. A huge crash sounded from where the meta flipped a table across the room, Caitlin couldn’t help but jump at the noise but managed to stay quiet except a little gasp that slipped out. It wasn’t audible to the meta, only to Harry but it made him push his body further into Caitlin against the wall. Caitlin could feel Harry’s hips pushing into her own. Caitlin’s heart was hammering in her chest but now she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or from the close proximity to Harry. Even though they could hear the meta human leave and make his way further down the corridor busting into other rooms they remained in the same position for a few minutes more, just to be safe. Expelling a deep breath Harry dropped his head to Caitlin’s shoulder. 

“That was close.” Harry whispered. 

“Bzzz bzzz” The two were startled apart by Caitlin’s phone ringing.

“It’s Barry, hey Barry… yeah I’m with Harry we’re fine. Ok sure… see you later.” And with that Caitlin hung up the phone. 

“It’s all good now; Barry got the meta in the pipeline and has gone to tell Joe.” Caitlin said, putting her phone back in her pocket. 

“Ok well we should head back to the cortex.” Harry turned and they started to leave but Harry stopped and turned back to Caitlin.

“Oh by the way, in the future, life or death situations might not be the best time to try and kiss me.” Harry said with a smirk.

“What… no that…. I wasn’t….” Caitlin was finding it hard to make sense.

“No believe me I wouldn’t do that. I mean yes I would but not with metas around, no wait I said that out loud.” Caitlin was rambling now and Harry was trying not to burst out laughing. 

“Snow, calm down.” Harry said taking a step closer.

“No but I-“ Caitlin’s sentence was cut short by Harry putting his hands on either side of her face and pulling her mouth towards his. The kiss started slow and gentle then Harry swiped his tongue across Caitlin’s lip similar to what she had done to him. Opening her mouth, Caitlin’s tongue entangled with Harry’s and a moan slipped from her throat. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. 

“We should head to the cortex.” Harry said with a smile on his face. 

“Ok.” Was all Caitlin could say. 

Seeing as Caitlin was slightly stunned, he took her hand and they left for the cortex.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pretty late and everyone had gone home for the night, all except Caitlin who was still in the med bay as it had taken longer to do her work than usual. Every five minutes her mind would keep jumping back to that kiss. After trying to read the same paragraph for the fifth time Caitlin thought ‘screw it’, packed up her work and left the cortex. She walked down to Harry’s room and could see the light coming out from the bottom of the door. Caitlin knocked and waited. The door swung open to a very shirtless Harry wearing tracksuit bottoms low on his hips.

“Caitlin?... Hello?... Caitlin?” Caitlin snapped her head up as his voice only just started registering in her ears and she realised she had been staring at his very impressive torso. 

“Huh?” Harry laughed a little before answering.

“Can I help you with something?” Harry couldn’t help but feel a little smug at watching Caitlin stare at his topless upper body.

“Oh I, uh, I couldn’t concentrate on my work so I decided to see what you were doing.” Caitlin said with a shrug hoping her answer would suffice. 

“And why can’t you concentrate Caitlin?” Harry couldn’t stop the smirk appearing on his face, having a pretty good idea as to why she couldn’t concentrate. 

Caitlin took one look at that smug smile on his face and knew he knew. Deciding to throw all caution to the wind Caitlin took a step forward into Harry’s personal space and looked up into his eyes. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking that, currently, we are not in a life or death situation.” 

Harry stared at Caitlin for about 3 seconds before his arm shot out to wrap around her waist and pulled Caitlin to him and attacked her mouth with his, Caitlin’s arms went up around his neck. Harry closed the door behind them and pushed Caitlin up against it, locking it in the process. Caitlin’s hands slid up over his naked chest and shoulders and into his hair, pulling his face closer. Harry slid his hands down her sides gripping the hem of her t-shirt and lifting it up and off her body. Bending his head down, he kissed the tops of her newly exposed breasts cupped by her black lace bra and kissed up her neck back to her mouth. Harry reached around and unclasped the bra throwing that to the floor as well, his hands then grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Caitlin automatically wrapped her legs around his hips and felt their naked chests press together. Harry pulled his lips from hers and attached them to her breast, tongue circling her hardened nipple before doing the same to the other breast. Caitlin couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her.   
Harry turned away from the door and walked them over to his bed and gently lay them down still entangled with each other. Harry pulled back and rested on his knees as he grabbed Caitlin’s foot and unlaced her sneaker and pulled it off followed by her sock, then repeated the action with the other shoe. Sliding his hands all the way up her legs from her ankles meeting at the button on her jeans, leaning over he kissed her gently as he popped the button and slid the zipper down. Harry pulled his head back slightly and looked into Caitlin’s brown eyes.

”Are you sure you want to do this?” Harry asked quietly. 

Caitlin lifted her head and kissed his lips before answering.

“Of course I do. I want nothing but you.”

With that Harry grabbed Caitlin’s face kissing her as hard as he could pouring all the emotion he was feeling into it. 

“Good.” Harry replied with a smile.

Harry leant back and grabbed either side of the waistband of Caitlin’s jeans and panties and pulled them off. Placing Caitlin’s leg on his shoulder Harry’s kissed down her thigh to that sweet spot he was dying to taste. Slowly licking up her center Caitlin’s hips involuntarily bucked up in pleasure, Harry held her hips down and started circling her clit loving the feeling of Caitlin’s fingers scraping through his hair. Harry decided to up his game and inserted two incredibly skilled fingers and within minutes Caitlin was coming, crying out Harry’s name. When Caitlin had come down from her orgasm Harry sat up licking his lips and wiping his face on the back of his hand.

“Oh my god.” Caitlin gasped trying to catch her breathe. Harry gazed down at her, her hair messed and chest heaving, he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful.

“You okay?” he asked her, his hand caressing her outer thigh.

“I’m amazing! Wait why do you still have pants on?” Caitlin asked with a giggle.

“I believe pleasuring you was more important.” Harry replied crawling up Caitlin’s body, kissing different places along the way before reaching her lips. Caitlin sucked on Harry’s bottom lip and slid her tongue into his mouth. Caitlin slid her hands down Harry’s strong back and into the back of his pants giving his ass a little squeeze then pushed them down as far as she could reach. Harry realising what she was trying to do rolled onto his back next to Caitlin and pulled them off completely with his boxers. Caitlin took advantage of their position and swung her leg over his hips, straddling him but not touching him. Caitlin bent her head and kissed from his chest, up his neck and sucked his earlobe into her mouth before letting it go and sitting up, hovering over his hardness. Caitlin lowered slightly and rubbed herself up his length. 

“Caitlin, please!” Harry said breathlessly, gripping onto Caitlin’s hips.

Caitlin grabbed hold of his member and lined him up before sinking down onto him; they both let out a moan as she did so. Starting off slow Caitlin rode him, her hands on his chest to keep her balance, Harry meeting her thrust for thrust. Harry sat up and kissed her breasts and neck before deciding their pace was too slow and flipped them over. Lifting her leg over his hip, Harry began to thrust harder and faster building Caitlin up towards her second orgasm with him not far behind.

“Yes Harry, harder.” Caitlin moaned into his ear. Harry was only too happy to oblige. Thrusting harder and faster Harry drove them both over the edge and their orgasms hit them with force. Harry collapsed onto Caitlin breathing hard into her neck before rolling off so he wouldn’t crush her. 

“Wow.” Harry said breathing hard. 

“Oh my god. That was incredible.” Caitlin said rolling on to her side and resting her head on Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Well, thank you Metahuman for that life and death situation.” Harry said and they both laughed before pulling the blanket over them and falling asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. :)


End file.
